


Mother Of Sin

by Cersei Lannister (Mrs_Crowley666)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Mother Of Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley666/pseuds/Cersei%20Lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mother of Sin has broken out of her prison in heaven and Sam and Dean Winchester join forces with Castiel and Crowley to find her and get her back into that prison, but it's not as easy as it seems. She's not an angel. She's not a demon. Elise was born as both and she has other plans, than going back into her heavenly prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out, that the Mother of Sin has escaped from a prison in heaven.

Chapter One: Breakout

It was a rainy night, as Sam and Dean Winchester arrived at the motel near a small town in Virginia. They were driving for hours and the storm has forced them to stay in the middle of nowhere for the night. “Dude, this storm is biblical.”, Sam said, running his fingers through his wet brown hair. “I know. Something's strange about all of this.”, Dean answered and sat down on a wooden chair near the window. “But we'll care about that tomorrow. Right now, I'm glad I'm dry and have a somehow comfy bed.”, he added and opened up a bottle of beer. Dean's arm started twitching as he opened the beer. The mark of Cain is starting to burn again. The urge to slay demons ot those who aided them grew inside him, but he resisted. His struggle didn't stay unnoticed by his younger brother, Sam. “Dean, are you okay?”, Sam asked cautiously. He knew Dean was fighting hard but there were some times he saw him crack underneath the pressure of the mark. Dean silently nodden and took a generous gulp from his beer. “We'll figure this out.”, Sam assured Dean, wo nodded again. 

“We have a potential problem.”, Castiel suddenly said, teleporting into the room. “Damn it, Cas! Look at this mess!”, Dean called out after he spilled out half of the contents of the bottle onto his jeans. “What's wrong, Cas?”, Sam asked and looked at the angel with a concerned look on his face. Castiel looked at the brothers and took a deep breath. “The Mother of Sin has escaped from her prison in heaven.”, Castiel said and waited for a response from Sam and Dean. “The Mother of Sin? Wasn't that Eve?”, Sam asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Castiel shook his head. “No, the Mother of Sin is someone else. Her name is Elise and she was born both angel and demon.”, Castiel explained. “You mean, that some kind of creepy angel-demon hybrid escaped from a prison in heaven and is now on the loose?”, Dean asked. Castiel nodded. “She isn't evil, just dangerous.”, Castiel said, trying to calm the two hunters down. “If she's not evil, then why was she locked up?”, Sam asked and sat down on one of the two beds. “She was locked away because she is uncontrollable. She is the master of all sins, including the most dangerous one. Wrath.”, Castiel answered. “Why didn't you guys just kill her?”, Dean asked, wiping his pants off with a towel. “She can't be killed by angels or demons or humans. We've tried.”, Castiel answered again. “Look, we need to find her and get her back into the prison or sooner or later, something incredibly terrible is going to happen.”, he added. 

The brothers looked at each other and nodded. “Alright. How do we find her?”, Dean asked and sat back down on the wooden chair. “We've lost track of her a few hours ago. Somewhere around this area.”, Castiel answered. “So you guys caused the storm?”, Dean asked a bit angry. He nearly crashed the Impala while trying to navigate in the hard rain. “No, she did. She probably got a bit angry.”, Castiel answered. “The fact that the storm suddenly stopped, like it never happened, tells me that she knows we're tracking her. She'll be more careful now. She would see angels or demons coming but not humans.”, Castiel explained. Sam and Dean nodded and listened to further instructions. “Be careful. She will use every trick she knows to use you for her cause and to stay out of the prison. Lust is also a very, very dangerous weapon of her's.”, Castiel warned the brothers but Dean just smirked. “Lust is something I can handle.”, Dean laughed at his own joke but neither Sam, nor Castiel joined him. “This is serious, Dean. If she gets into your brain, you will be a puppet for her.”, Castiel warned him. Dean nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure. Is there anything that we can use to weaken her or trap her?”, Sam asked. Castiel sighed, “You can trap her with a devil's trap out of holy oil. You can weaken her with silver bullets doused in holy water. But not for long.”, Castiel answered. “Alright. Let's get some rest and start looking tomorrow. How does she look like?”, Dean asked. “She was born with a human body. She has long, dark hair, blue eyes and isn't very tall. She's very beautiful and she mostly wears black. She probably changed her appearance a bit. She fled the prison with the clothes she had on as we captured her. A victorian dress.”, Castiel drifted off a bit and the brothers wrinkled their foreheads at him. “Cas? Do you want to tell us something?”, Sam asked. Castiel felt a bit embaressed, that they were able to see that Elise had seduced Castiel once. “It was a long time ago and now, go to sleep. I'll be here tomorrow.”, Castiel said before vanishing again. Sam and Dean burst out laughing as soon as their friend had left. “I'm honestly starting to like this Elise.”, Dean muttered before laying down on the other bed and almost instantly falling asleep. “Good night, Sammy.”, he whispered and Sam smiled at his sleepy brother, who was laying sprawled out on his belly and beginning to snore into the pillow. 

Sam looked out of the window for a while and worried, if the coming encounter with the Mother of Sin would trigger the worst in his brother. That her effect would turn Dean into a Wrath filled monster, that killes everything and everyone in his path. He hoped his brother would be strong enough to resist her. To resist the Wrath and the mark.  
Eventually, he fell asleep and deep inside he knew, tomorrow would be a day that will change everything.


	2. Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Castiel and Dean are joined by Crowley while they search for the Mother of Sin, Elise. They soon find her and an old friend comes back from the dead.

Chapter Two: Elise

 

“Hello, boys.”, Crowley's voice made the brothers sit up straight in their beds. “What the hell are you doing here, Crowley?”, Sam asked tired and rubbed his eyes. Dean just sighed and let his head fall back down on the soft pillow. “It's nice to see you, too. Your feathery friend Castiel told me that the Mother of Sin has escaped from her cage. I'm here to help you catch the stray cat.”, Crowley answered. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and Sam shook his head. “Ain't gonna happen, Crowley.”, Dean replied to the King of Hell, who immediately rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on now! What chance do you two have against her alone? She'll turn you into her own two drooling morons within a heartbeat.”, Crowley said. He did want to help capture her again, but not to take her to heaven. He wanted to take her to hell and join forces with her. If you can't kill your enemy, might as well team up with them. Crowley looked at the brothers and tried to hide his true intentions as good as possible. The Winchesters knew him too well. If he wasn't careful, they'd see what he had planned as soon as he heard of her escape. Truth is, Crowley was waiting to finally meet her. The Mother of Sin wasn't only very pleasant to look at, she was very powerful and Crowley could use her powers. 

“We'll call you, when we find her.”, Sam said. Of course they wouldn't let Crowley join them on the hunt. Both Sam and Dean knew from previous hunts that if Crowley would be with them, everything would eventually go wrong. The King of Hell sighed and accepted their offer. “Believe me, you will need my help sooner than later.”, Crowley said before he vanished into thin air. 

Sam and Dean got dressed, grabbed some coffee and headed towards the small town nearby. It was a lovely Saturday morning and normally the streets should be filled with people, but as soon as they drove into the town, they knew something was wrong. Not a single human being was to be seen. The tables outside of the diner were empty, cars stood in the middle of the street with their motors still running and even the park with the playground was empty. Dean turned off the motor of the Impala and looked at his brother. Neither of them needed to say something. Both knew they had found the place, where Elise was hiding, so Sam wrote Crowley a text message.

“She's in the town. It's all wiped out.”

Moments later, the King of Hell appeared behind them on the back seat of the car. Castiel followed him shortly after. “Now this looks inviting.”, Crowley said. Castiel ignored him and leaned forward, “She probably already knows that we're here. We have to find her exact location as soon as possible.” Dean nodded and then noticed noise coming from a bar at the end of the street. “I think I know where she is.”, he said and pointed towards the bar. He tried to turn on the motor again, but the Impala didn't even make a sound. “Damn it!”, Dean cursed and hit the steering wheel with his flat hand. “Alright, let's gear up and get that bitch.”, he said and got out of the car. He opened the trunk and grabbed four guns with silver bullets, knives and holy oil. “We have to do this quick and try not to kill any humans. They're under her spell.”, Dean ordered. Crowley sighed, “Where's the fun, then?” Dean turned around to him and looked at him angry. He was so tired of Crowley's stupid jokes and he had to resist the urge to punch Crowley in the face. Was it the mark or his own disgust for Crowley that made him feel like this? Probably both. Dean shook it off, closed the trunk and the group started moving towards the bar. 

The noise, that Dean heard had gotten louder and it was music, that reached his ears. Loud music and a female voice singing along to it. The voice was hypnotic and it made him want to hear more. A smile creeped over his face and one look at his smiling brother made him drop his weapons. “Sam! Dean! Concentrate! This is just a way of her trying to lure you in.”, Castiel's voice was so urgent, that it brought the boys back to reality. This was going to be a lot harder, than either of them thought. If even just her voice made them drop their weapons, what would happen when they stepped inside the bar? They hid their weapons and carefully walked inside, to see a cheering crowd of men, women, angels and demons dancing to the melodic voice of a beautiful young woman with black hair. 

She stood on top of the bar, which was engulfed in flames and made the entire bar smell like burnt burbon. The jukebox was playing “I love Rock 'n' Roll” by Joan Jette. Not exactly one of Dean Winchester's favourite songs but as her blue eyes met with his green eyes, he jumped up on the bar and started singing with her. Sam was already drawn in as well, cheering for his big brother, who was singing with the insanely beautiful woman. How could this be wrong, if it felt so good? No one's getting hurt. They were all just having fun together. Castiel and Crowley watched the absurd scene of Dean Winchester shaking his hips to the music. Crowley tried to hide his obvious amusement and failed miserably. Castiel was annoyed. He thought that both Sam and Dean were stronger than this, but then he remembered, they were just humans, too. Just as he turned his head to continue watching Dean sing, his jaw dropped as he saw Elise kissing Dean. His hands were all over her as they kissed and it made Castiel angry. The fact, that both Sam and Crowley were both cheering as Dean kissed Elise made him furious. Castiel snapped his fingers and silenced the music. “ENOUGH!”, he shouted and all heads turned into his direction. 

Elise stopped kissing Dean and shoved him away from her, leaving his mind clouded with desire. She jumped down from the bar gracefully and walked towards Castiel with a smile. “Castiel, it's nice to see you again. I hope you and your friends are enjoying the party. That one surely is.”, Elise said and pointed towards Dean, who was still hypnotised by Elise's kiss. Her british accent sent shivers down Castiel's body and even he had a hard time controlling himself. “We're not here to party, Elise.”, Castiel said. Elise laughed and stepped closer. “Oh, Castiel. Don't deny that you did enjoy yourself so many years ago.”, she whispered and again, her voice sent shivers through Castiel. He looked into her eyes and saw the blue iris vibrating in a steady rhythm. He suddenly felt so relaxed and happy, that he didn't realize, he was falling under her spell again. 

Crowley shoved the angel away from the woman and gave her a charming smile. “Hello,love. The name's Crowley, King of Hell.”, he introduced himself to the beautiful Elise. She knew what sort of man Crowley was and that those were the easiest to get. She smiled at him and accepted his handkiss. “You are quite a gentleman for a demon.”, Elise said to Crowley, who smiled softly. “Well, dear, just because I'm on the dark side I don't have to join those who act like savages.”, he responded. Castiel's mind cleared up again and he faced Elise again. “Release them from your spell, send the humans home and let us talk, Elise.”, Castiel ordered. Elise looked at him from bottom to top and then shrugged. “Alright. Let's talk, Castiel.”, she replied and snipped her fingers. The humans began to walk out of the bar with confused faces and Sam burst out laughing as he saw Dean standing on top of the bar, with an embaressed look on his face. 

He climbed down, pulled out his gun and pointed it at Elise. “What the hell did you make me do?”, Dean asked Elise furiously. She laughed at the gun in her face and gently pushed it aside. “Don't worry, Dean Winchester, nothing bad has happened. You sung with me and we kissed. That's all.”, Elise answered calmly and looked into Dean's green eyes. Dean knew evil, when he saw it. Yes, she was dangerous and maybe a little careless when it came down to manipulating people, but she wasn't evil. He lowered his rifle and looked at his brother. “It was very entertaining.”, Sam admitted. Suddenly, Elise's face changed. She was surprised to hear, that Sam remembered everything. “How do you remember? Weren't you under my spell?”, she asked Sam, who raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, I remember and I do think I was under your spell but why doesn't anyone else remember what happened?”, Sam asked. Elise narrowed her eyes and took a closer look at Sam. Then she raised her left hand and held it out towards him. Sam began to breathe heavier. What was she trying to do? Would she kill him? Instead, he felt a warm rush going through his chest and Elise began to laugh. “Oh, I knew this wasn't just you. You're being protected by someone else's magic.”, Elise said and looked at Castiel. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”, he said. Elise took a step away from Sam, just to turn around again, pull him down to her and kiss him. As her lips touched his, she felt the unknown magic growing . The source was near, but invisible. 

Elise backed away from Sam and took a deep breath. “It is angel magic, that is protecting you but it is much more powerful than whatever Castiel is able to do.”, Elise said but then smiled, as she saw that her magic does have an effect on Sam Winchester. His eyes were filled with lust and his lips were shaking, begging for more. He lunged forward, pinned Elise to the ground and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs around his hips and laughed as he stopped kissing her. “Seems like I don't leave you completely cold, Sammy.”, she said and then pushed him away with her telekinetic powers. Dean smirked at his brother, who's mind was clearing up. “Shut up.”, Sam muttered to his brother. “So, who is it? Who is protecting you?”, Elise asked and then the door banged open. A 5'8 tall man with brown hair walked in. “Hello, my dear friends. Missed me?”, the man asked with a mischievious grin on his face. Castiel stood there, shocked to the bones. “Brother?”, he whispered and the man laughed. “Yupp, it's me! Your big bro Gabirel.”, the man said with an even wider grin.


End file.
